endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Purple Team
Purple is a team color used on Endurance. It has appeared in every season. It is one of three colors that has never won Endurance, the others being Orange and Yellow, but was stronger than the other colors, being runners-up in Endurance: Tehachapi and Endurance: High Sierras . Endurance Despite going against The List, the first Purple Team ever on Endurance was Brandon Hendrix with Layla Brisco. During Fate Falls, they were one the last few teams chosen. If they won, they would have gone to Costa Rica, and their starting (and only) piece, was Strength. According to the list, Brandon was supposed to be with Lana , and Layla with Skyler . Layla did prove that she was strong during the game too, because she managed to catch the red ball. She picked Christian to be on the Red team, but hesitated to put him with Ashley, so she may have considered going against the list, but Sabrina whispered "Ashley, do it" to her, and Layla picked Ashley, following the list. Brandon was one of the members of the Brotherhood, while Layla herself didn't put herself in any alliances, They did not win any missions, and were given the second Samadhi in Endurance by the Yellow team after they lost Plant The Flag. This made them unable to play in Squeeze Play, where Red won. Also during this mission, Purple was the correct answer to the question "What team will be next to leave the island?" Red decided they would send them to the Temple of Fate against the Orange Team . This really upset Layla because she would have to go against her best friend, Chelsea. Both were confident that they would win. Layla said in the confessional that she would really miss Chelsea when she was gone, and Brandon even told Skyler that he was sorry he would send him home. Unfortunately, they were unable to win, and became the second team to leave. Before they left, Chelsea tried to apologize to Layla, and told her how much she loved her, Layla only replied with a sad glance, and they left. Endurance 2 Endurance 2's Purple team was between Annie Kim and Jeff Phillips, put together when they both caught the purple ball in Wash Out. The first challenge they won was Fireball, giving them control of the Samadhi. They decided to give it to the Orange team. They also got another pyramid piece, giving them three and a commanding lead over the others, who all had one. They came in second in Tide Pull, losing just barely to Brown. Almost simultaneously, Annie developed a conflict with Calley, because the latter claimed that Annie was picking on her. They were sent to Temple against Blue by the Brown team after the next mission. Fortunately, they won and came back, and Annie was furious that Max stabbed her in the back. Blue also gave them their pieces, hoping that it will help them take down Brown. After they won Face to Face, they gave Brown the Samadhi in an attempt to get revenge. After the mission, Calley reveals that her and Annie have made up. They stole Yellow's victory in Cherry Picker, and later sent them to Temple against their main target, Brown. The Green team Plank Maze, and sent the powerhouse team, Purple, to the Temple of Fate, against Brown where they lost, and were sent home. They shocked the final three by leaving their pieces to Orange, giving them a commanding lead over the others. *Annie's conflict with Calley was one of the top 10 moments in the first four seasons on the Discovery Kids website. Endurance 3: Hawaii Reece Bors and Sarah Baker were the Purple team for this season. During the partner game, Sarah had ball #11, and Reece had ball #3. Sarah decided to choose a color, purple (which she thought was pink), rather than partnering with Monroe or Kareem. Reece partnered up with Sarah, and did not have to bump anyone to do so. They managed to win the first mission, Ring of Fire, and agreed to give the Samadhi to Yellow. who they thought were a weak team. Sarah later reveals it was because she didn't like Bryannah. During Bagging on You, Brown eliminated them before they could even hit the target. They helped Gray, Orange, and Red target Green and Yellow in Squaring Off, but feeling bad for them, Reece chose Yellow to go next. The Yellow-Green-Brown alliance was in control, targeting the others, but Vanetta chooses her friend Nicole to go next, putting Purple-Orange-Red-Gray back in control, but Purple could not win. Reece and Sarah also lost Out on a Limb to Monroe and Bryannah. They were picked, along with Gray to be on Yellow's superteam, probably because they had come in second and third respectively in the last mission. After their superteam won Bamboo Jungle, they all decided to send Red and Brown to the Temple. They did not win anything else until Balance Ball, where they decided to send the "half team" of Brown against the surprisingly strong Yellow team. Sarah, along with Nicole and Lindi, thought that Bryannah was trying to turn their teammates against them by flirting with the boys, but Bryannah didn't know why they were so upset with her. Unfortunately, after the mission, You're Fired!!, the Orange team had won, and decided to send Purple against Gray, where they lost, and were sent home. They left their three pieces to their friends, the Gray team, like they planned. *This was the second time in a row that Purple came in fourth. Endurance: Tehachapi On Endurance: Tehachapi , the Purple Team consisted of Jonathan Lebowitz and Daniela Bustamante ; the latter being disappointed because she wanted to be with Michael . Automatically, they were in an alliance with the Green Team, especially with Jonathan's friendship with Isaac and somewhat with Yellow. Their starting piece was Perseverance. In Blocked, they didn't have good teamwork and ended up losing the challenge. However, they ended up getting their first victory in Raft Pull, and managed to send Blue and Gray to the Temple of Fate . In Drop Out, Daniela was the second person to drop out, and Jonathan placed third in the challenge. However, they were placed on the weaker Superteam along with Orange and Blue. In Super Stumped, they ended up winning due to an errornous decision by the stronger superteam. They ended up placing last in the next Endurance Mission, automatically putting them in the next Temple of Fate ceremony unless they won the next Temple Mission. Because Orange eliminated them in the first round, they were sent to Temple, along with the team that sent them, where they dominated. In Hang 5, Jeszie tried to convince Isaac to give the Samadhi to Purple, because she believed they were stronger than Red. They were the only team not to convince Green to give them the Samadhi. In the next episode, they finished the challenge in 51 seconds, preventing the Red Team from entering the game. when it came time to select the 2 teams to send to Temple, Daniela believed that they should send Green to Temple, but Jonathan thwarted it because of his friendship with Isaac. In the last Endurance Mission, Purple ended up winning, giving them their second piece and the Samadhi, which they gave to Green. In Circle of Trust , Jonathan dropped after 15 minutes, and Daniela had to win to keep at least one team of the Purple-Green alliance alive. Despite holding on and wanting to make it to the Endurance Finale so badly, she let go after almost 30 minutes, resulting in Purple getting sent to Temple with Green. After 4 rounds, they won, but ended up sending their best friends home. In the finale, they trailed getting up to Temple with 6 pieces to Red Team's 7, and became Endurance: Tehachapi's runners-up. Endurance: High Sierras Dakota Fisher and Kelsey Schultz became Endurance: High Sierras' Purple Team when in Unwind, they got to the purple platform and became the 2nd official team of Endurance. They received the Triangle of Immunity from Anna and Garret, which allowed them to protect themselves or anyone else from being sent to the Temple of Fate. Almost immediately, they made alliances with Green, Orange, and Red, and became the masterminds of the alliance, especially Dakota. When Blue won Hot Potato and was willing to give the power to switch teams to Cameron, they plotted on having him switch Blue and Gray, because "they were the teams that they wanted gone". That went according to plan. In Move it Along, they noticed Blue doing well. but did average, They placed 2nd in Walk the Plank. Purple won their first mission in Fill 'n Spill, which allowed them to pick the Superteams. They ended up picking Red and Orange, while putting their best friends on the Green Team in the rival Superteam because if Purple-Red-Orange should win, they would send Yellow and Blue to the Temple of Fate. They ended up representing their superteam, which they won. The Purple Team were protected in It's A Drag from going to Temple because Green won the mission. However, Dakota and the Orange Team plotted to choose water the entire time at Temple, so Blue would be eliminated, which failed. When it came time to create their own game, Purple placed 2nd, but the drama came after the mission, where Cealey caught Kelsey hanging out with Taylor, whereas Cealey herself hung out with Dakota. They ended up getting the Samadhi by the Blue Team, but overcame it the next day, then sending Blue to Temple with Red, hoping Red could finally eliminate their rivals. However, Blue came back. When it came time to choose a team to receive an advantage in the final three, Kelsey and Dakota received 1 vote each, but lost to the Blue Team. However, they won, earning them a spot in the Endurance Finals. Slingshot Alley, however, changed the course of the Purple Team's fate. They collected only 3 pieces, giving them six to Green's 7. In the end, they became E5's runner's up. *Second time the Purple Team placed 2nd. Category:Endurance Teams